Weasley's Dragon
by made.for.life
Summary: The Weasley twins have been keeping their Dragon since after the war when his Father attacked him. He is blind and mute but far from helpless. Life always must throw in its problems though.
1. Chapter 1

"Grab it Fred."

"I'm trying." The second red head swiped at the buzzing blacked furry ball swept passed.

His hand missed it by centimeters and the puff ball took off. It buzzed passed many new post Battle of Hogwarts items. The black fuzzy sphere crashed into the paper from seven years ago declaring Hermione new Secretary of Magical Creatures. The paper fell on to the headline of Ron and Harry's double engagement to their respective sweethearts. The ball flew off and paused for a moment, its tiny wing whirring kind of mechanically. A pale hand reached out with all the skills and swiftness of a seeker to close around the small creature. The Weasley twins sighed in relief.

"How is it that the one of us that is blind and mute can catch what the other two fully sensed cannot?" Fred sighed.

George picked up a clipboard with scrawls of work all over it. "Pygmy Puff with snitches's wings equals bad idea." He said out load while he wrote. He underlined it three times.

"No really, how did you catch that?" Fred sat down and lay back in the chair.

The blonde reached up with his gloved hand pygmy puff free and tapped his ear.

"Ahh." Fred nodded. "Hearing and the seeker's reflexes of course."

The silver eyes danced with laughter over the aristocratic face. George threw the clipboard on Fred's stomach who curled up with an Oomph sound. He picked up a tiny enchanted gold cage. The pale younger male gave him the creature to put away.

"Maybe we can sell it as a snitch replacement." Fred joked. "What do you think Drags?

Draco shrugged and turned back to the potion he was working with, the delicate vial filled to the brim with dark violet liquid. He ran his fingers over the raised words of the ancient text and mouthed hem to himself. George struggled to shove the puff into its gilded cage. It did not wish to back in. Fred tapped the table with the tip of the quill murmuring to himself about possible uses. Draco splashed a bit of bright blue powder into the potion and it changed color. He tapped the table with his ungloved hand.

"Black." The twin reported dutifully at the same time.

The blonde's brow crinkled in concentration and he reran his finger over the text. A tiny bit more blue powder and the tip of a flower were added. The potion turned a dazzling grey, quicksilver like the eyes of its creator who tapped the table again.

"Sparkling grey." Said George.

Fred nodded. "Like polished nickel."

Draco grinned obviously pleased and corked the potion into a larger bottle.

"What's that Dragon?" George grunted fighting with the puff. It knocked over one of the boxes around it and the room's temperature raise by about ten degrees. Draco handed Fred the book.

"Insta-Metal." Fred laughed. "That was a fun one. Turning someone's clothes to metal so they couldn't get you. Remember?"

"Yeah. I thought it kept turning the actual person too though."

Fred gave Draco a sideways glance. "Apparently not anymore."

Draco reclined in his chair proudly.

"Brilliant." George puffed slamming the cage shut. The angry black puff ball battered the unbreakable bars to its cage. "At least something worked today."

"Aww. Cheer up Georgie." Fred smirked. "Anyway, it's close enough to lunch to eat. Let's go."

The three males stood up shoving their work to the side for now and filing out the door. They walked the same way they always did, the twins sandwiching their blind counterpart in between. The one behind, George today, put a hand on Draco's back to guide him in the right direction. The pale lips moved carefully counting each step. There were five between the workroom door and the stairs. Fred navigated down the steps to avoid the stacks of clothes, test products, and letters. George moved his hand back and forth across the younger teen's back to steer him between the piles Fred was pushing a side. The trio reached the kitchen and immediately split. Each had their own set of wand waving and spoken words to put lunch together in a flash. Draco sat at the table after they had eaten sipping tea as the twins read the paper out loud. The news was trivial, werewolf laws, captured Death Eaters, the Potter column. Nothing exciting but warm and comforting to match their surroundings. It was perfect. The paper was read and Draco put his hand out to meet the twins'. The dishes spun away of their own accord.

"Well come on Freddie." George released his grip after a quick squeeze. "We do have a responsibility to check on the shop." Even after years of this he was still reluctant to leave the younger male here alone.

Fred stood up as well. "You gonna be alright?" He asked every day when they left.

Draco nodded like he did everyday as well. He stood and stretched after the twins had called their good byes and flooed out. He set his teacup in the sink and skimmed the wall counting steps to the living room with the fire place the twins had just flooed out of. He felt his way to the couch and laid down on it. Life was only sounds and sensations now but that was alright. Soft couch, warm fire, gentle breeze that carried the downy snowflakes. He had been nowhere but the house since the twins had found him after being beaten blind, mute and near death by his on parole father. It had been winter then too but that didn't matter now. It was so nice now that occasionally he woke thinking it was all a dream. Being sandwiched between two bodies in the morning help to remind him though. The blonde sighed and drifted off to sleep before the fireplace.

The floo went off waking Draco up. He smiled but it faded quickly. Something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think this is a good idea Ronald." Hermione said nervously. "Your brothers never have anyone over here. There might be some kind of … trap."

The red head brushed himself off. "Come on Hermione. It's just a house."

"Hey!" Harry yelled sharply whipping his wand around.

The figure that had just stood froze.

"Malfoy?" Harry gasped.

Ron snarled. "What the hell is Ferret doing here?"

Draco opened his mouth and closed it again.

"That's what I thought." Ron grabbed his shoulder. "Let's put him back where he goes."

Harry threw floo powder in the fire.

"Knockturn Alley." Ron yelled.

The pale figure was shoved forward into the fire. He was constricted and floo travel turned out to be terrifying when you were blind. He fell to the floor heavily and lay there catching his breath.

A shoe collided with his rib cage. "Get out of the way you scum." A hiss of disgust followed. "You scuffed my shoe you lowlife. Apologize."

Draco frantically gestured to his throat. He was suddenly lifted into the air. He choked as the two huge fists on his collar pressed into his neck.

"So that's how it's gonna be?"

A door opened and Draco whished desperately that he could see. That he could speak. That he could even breathe would be pleasent. One hand dropped away and he gasped in oxygen greedily. All that was gone as the man's fist slammed into his stomach and he flew back bashing his shoulders into the brick wall. All his precious air was gone, replaced with immense pain.

"I told you to do something shit face."

Draco shook trying to stand. He fell under the heavy blows of his assailant. He cried without sound, the only way he could.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred came through the fireplace first stretching his hands way over his head with his eyes closed. George came after and poked him in the midsection making him huff.

"Don't do that." Fred complained. "Let me finish my stretch."

George just laughed. They both turned to see their Dragon sprawled on the couch as usual but he wasn't there.

"Hi Fred! George!" Harry smiled cheerfully.

Hermione nodded with a smile.

Ron grinned. "We came to drop off some stuff from Mum and thought we'd surprise you. Also got rid of a rat that crawled in here."

The twins hoped Draco had hidden himself somewhere else then started. "Rat?" They asked in sync.

"More of a ferret." Harry chuckled.

"Pointy faced Malfoy git was here." Ron laughed. "We got rid of him for you."

"Rid of him?" They screeched.

The Golden Trio dropped their smiles.

"We just sent him off." Harry huffed indignantly. "Back to Knockturn Alley where he belongs."

"What!" Fred jumped.

George hurriedly grabbed floo powder and handed it to Fred.

"Wait! Hey!" Ron jumped up from the sofa.

"Knockturn Alley."

They didn't even wait to go at two separate times. It was the longest floo ride ever in their lives. Eternities passed in the whorl of color and light. Years even for something to happen to their blind and mute little Dragon. They tumbled out together.

"Watch it!" A man snarled as the shoved past.

"You watch it." Fred snarled.

They skidded to a halt in the midst of the street. They searched with their eyes, spinning like tops around and around for some sign of Draco.

"Dragon!" Fred shouted.

People on the streets looked up at the sky in terror.

George looked the other way. "Dragon!" He cried.

The crowd started to flee in a panic. Witches and Wizards shoved their way down and up the street. It cleared quickly until all that was left were the shouting Weasley twins. They yelled and ran down the streets, checking passages and doorways. They shouted themselves hoarse then paused leaning against each other to catch their breath.

"Fred." George had tears in his eyes.

Fred swallowed at the lump in his throat. Then they heard a noise they hadn't before. A soft sniffling sound and shallow breathing. There was a kind of whistle to each breathe. The twins slowly turned to the shadowy archway at the end of Knockturn Alley.

"Draco." Fred hitched.

A pale figure sprawled on its side touching the wall of the alley. His hand twitched occasionally as he cried. Blood clotted over his upward facing ear from the wound on his head.

George dropped over. "Dragon!"

They both knelt next to their Dragon. Fred put a hand on him and sightless eyes opened. Draco reached up one arm painfully slow waiting to make sure the hand was real and wasn't going to strike him.

"It's ok. It's ok." George soothed.

They propped him up between them. George uttered a spell that cleared the sound muffling blood from his ears.

"Dray. It's us." Fred held his shoulders.

The blond head whipped about. His hand reached up with cautious speed. They held still while his hand ran over their faces. Draco dropped his hands and leaned forward into the sobbing without words.

"We've got you." They whispered.

"Come on." George pulled his twin and Draco up. "I'll floo."

He disappeared to floo back home. Fred held Draco tightly and side-alonged him to the street where their house was.

"Move." George ordered pushing the Gryffindors away.

He opened the door. Fred ushered the shorter male inside. Draco shivered heavily and was pushed on the couch.

"Out." Fred growled at his brother and his friends.

They left quickly with confusion written all over their face.

"Draco?" George rubbed rapid circles across his back. "Where are you hurt?"

He gestured to his head and around his stomach then threw a hand toward his left foot. The twins pushed his shirt off.

"Ouch." Fred glazed over the bruises.

George slid to the floor. The Weasley started to pull at the Dragons shoe but immediately stopped as Draco opened his mouth in a silent gasp. He grabbed the other Weasley and buried his aristocratic face in his shoulder.

"Careful." Fred hugged the wizard to his chest.

He nodded to his twin. George carefully untied and removed the shoe and slid off the black sock beneath.

"It's broken." George said then pulling out his wand and fixing it.

Draco relaxed his hold as George slipped back up on to the couch. Fred flicked a spell at the fireplace locking the floo system and another off toward the front door. They were in for the night and nothing short of a Third Wizarding War would bring them forth.

George gently nudged his brother and Draco. "Up we go." He whispered.

Fred just picked the Dragon straight up off the couch bridal style while George cleared the way with his socked feet. Usually Draco would throw a fuss over being carried but he was too shell shock to protest. They climbed the stair up to their master bedroom with a bed large enough for three trolls to share, or three wizards to curl up in the middle of.

"It's ok." Fred reassured, setting Draco next to him.

Draco gripped his sleeve steadyingly. They all stripped down to boxers. The blonde younger wizard was nudged up to the bed and sandwiched between the two redheads. Draco blinked blindly trying to hold on to both twins at the same time. His mind was overloaded. He had a headache and was sore everywhere.

"It's"

"ok"

"We've got you." The twins finished together crisscrossing their arms across their center.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yeah George?"

"I think we have some test subjects for Dragon's potion."


End file.
